Episode 49: Conflict- Seireitou vs Echo
Echo stands atop a high building's rooftop watching the effect Mizumi's hug has on the Archangel, and how it reforms back into Sadow and Wodas. He mutters to himself "Interesting." He takes a step on the edge to jump off and interrupt the fight erupting between Sadow and Wodas. Before he can act, however, he hears two people step out of the stairwell door and onto the roof. He turns to see Yami and Seireitou. They are both panting out of breath and Seireitou turns to his comrade "Thanks, Yami. I owe ya' one." Yami smiles at him "I always help a comrade in need." Seireitou responds "I couldn't have found Echo without your tracking ability. Glad I have a Shaman around." Yami asks "Would you require some help in defeating this opponent?" Seireitou shakes his head "No. I can handle him." Yami frowns and reaches inside his pouch. He pulls out a Hemp made necklace and places it on Seireitou's neck. "It's a good luck charm embued with powerful energies. Use it well." Seireitou bows and says "Thank you." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Seireitou unsheathes his Katana to fight Echo. Yami bows and heads toward the stairwell. He climbs down as Seireitou and Echo lock gazes. Upon reaching the entrance to the building Yami meets the Psions, who are sporting separate motorcycles. Zombies start to limp toward them and Pantheon yells toward Yami "Hurry! Let's get the hell outta' here!" Yami gets on his motorcycle and they speed off. Yami asks Pantheon "Where to?" Pantheon replies "Castle Alexander. Alot of the others are there and holding off pretty well. We'll join them." They speed off onto an intersection. Seireitou watches as they head off in the direction of the castle. He smiles and thinks to himself "Thanks Yami... For everything..." Echo says coldly "They will meet their demise after yours. Just you wait..." Seireitou turns to him "You so sure of that?" Echo nods while smiling coldly "Wodas has made the entire population of London into a conflagration of Zombies. One Zombie can destroy a Nation. What hope do you think your precious England have against an army of Zombies bread for hunger?" Seireitou pops his shoulder and replies "I don't fight for England. I fight for my friends. Fuminori has taught me much since we've last fought. Revenge will damage my body as well as give me a boost in combat. But if I can control my Rage, I can use it against my enemy in destruction ways that won't harm me. And, although I'm not striving for revenge against you, I'm aiming for you solely to redeem my father's honor." He points his blade at Echo "Now... fight." Echo nods and confirms "As you wish, dead man." He unsheathes his Katana. In the warehouse, Len uses a knife to cut Bunte free. They line him up against a wall and Rin loads her minigun with Blessed shells. She hefties it high and aims it at Bunte, who is smiling madly at her. She says "Any last words before I fill you with Blessed lead?" Bunte chuckles and says "No matter vat you do, no matter vere ju are... The Fuhrer Vodas Uramustay vill decimate your pathetic English forces into kot! And zis loss ees nothing compared to vat you vill suffer in the future battles to co-" Before he can finish, Rin blasts him with Blessed shells. They penetrate through his body and pierce the metal wall behind him. When the firing stops, a hole-filled Bunte corpse crumples to the ground and is lit aflame by white and golden flames. When he is finally turned to ash, Rin spits on it and exclaims "Good riddons." (Ending vid plays)